Venice Boy
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Depois de construir uma carreira como um dos grandes nomes do skate, Isa Swan se vê necessitada de um novo desafio. Ela deixa tudo para trás e embarca para a California para um novo capítulo, mas será que o que a espera é realmente tão novo assim? Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


**N/A: Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Blueberrytree.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – VENICE BOY**

**Bella POV.**

_Inverno de 2019. Berlim, Alemanha._

Como um lugar que por anos tinha sido o seu porto seguro, no qual eu me sentia mais confortável e à vontade para ser eu mesma, o lugar que por anos presenciou inúmeros momentos importantes, podia simplesmente se tornar apenas mais um cômodo qualquer em questão de horas?

Vazio. Frio.

Passei os olhos pelo lugar que por tantos anos tinha sido meu quarto, vendo as várias caixas com todos os meus pertences ali. Era uma sensação bastante esquisita, pensar que todas as nossas coisas podiam ser resumidas em meras caixas. Uma vida inteira reduzida a uma dúzia de de caixas de papelão basicamente. Ainda era difícil de acreditar no que minha vida tinha se tornado nos últimos anos. Algumas vezes ainda pensava que tudo poderia ser um sonho.

Caminhei pelo corredor vazio e parei na sala, mais caixas, os móveis maiores todos já tinham sido doados para a caridade local que eu costumava ajudar. Tudo já estava preparado e eu sabia que Irina estaria aqui amanhã para receber o pessoal da mudança, que enviaria tudo para minha nova casa.

Senti um frio na barriga com o pensamento. Estava assustada com a mudança, mas não podia negar que a adrenalina de mais um desafio se aproximando me deixava bastante animada. Fazia uns bons meses que eu não sentia esse frio na barriga. Provavelmente desde o meu último X Game no começo de 2017. Nada tinha sido o mesmo desde então. Um movimento errado no meio da manobra, foi o que bastou para que eu perdesse o equilíbrio. A queda tinha sido feia, provavelmente a pior queda desde que eu havia começado a andar de skate aos meus oito anos de idade.

Felizmente, no final das contas tudo tinha ficado bem. E foi só mais uma cirurgia pra conta das dezenas que eu tinha tido desde que comecei a competir, oficialmente, aos onze anos. Com os poucos meses de fisioterapia e descanso, eu fiquei nova em folha para voltar a competir e buscar novamente o meu lugar no topo, porém, foi como se eu tivesse sido chacoalhada para a realidade naquele momento. Tomei a decisão mais difícil da minha carreira, tirar um ano para mim e focar em novas coisas.

Tive sorte de ter o apoio dos meus pais em mais uma decisão. Desde bem pequena, os dois sempre tinham sido meus maiores apoiadores e nunca tinham me julgado ou me proibido de andar de skate. Outro ponto importante para a minha decisão foi também o apoio do meu patrocinador oficial. A BÄR Mate era a maior marca de energético da Alemanha e tinha ganhado seu espaço no mercado como uma marca que havia decidido desde sempre ir contra a maré e apostar em garotas em vários esportes diferentes, e logo desbancou várias outras marcas de energético, além de descobrir também novos talentos que dominaram o mercado — o que havia sido meu caso.

Foi quando eu estava prestes a completar meus quatorze anos que, durante um campeonato local na cidade de Colônia, na Alemanha, eu chamei a atenção de alguns olheiros que estavam no local. Naquele verão, em específico, eles iriam criar um programa de imersão para 25 garotas e 25 garotos de vários países. Os escolhidos iriam passar dois meses em uma série de treinamentos e vivendo uma experiência de competição completamente diferente em Berlim e as duas pessoas com a maior pontuação iriam ganhar um prêmio de dez mil euros e um ano de BÄR Mate.

A princípio a ideia era que eu vivesse aquilo apenas pelos dois meses, mas a marca realmente ficou impressionada com o meu desempenho e, bom, nos anos que se seguiram, me tornei uma das embaixadoras oficiais dela. Trazendo prêmios e mais prêmios, eu já contava com vinte e quatro medalhas do X Games. Participando de campanhas e promovendo a BÄR Mate por onde passava. É claro que ser a representante das mulheres no skate por uma marca tão grande tinha sido, talvez, uma das coisas mais desafiadoras que eu já havia feito em toda a minha vida, mas ago-

— Isa? — Irina chamou, saindo da cozinha e interrompendo meus pensamentos.

— Você tinha falado alguma coisa? — perguntei.

— Perguntei se está tudo certo — disse em um tom exasperado.

— Estou ótima — suspirei.

— Eu quis dizer com as caixas. Para o pessoal da mudança, lembra? — revirou seus olhos azuis. — Contudo, é bom saber que você ainda está mentindo.

Bufei e ela cruzou os braços, arqueando as sobrancelhas como se estivesse me desafiando.

Irina provavelmente me conhecia melhor do que eu queria assumir. Nós nos conhecemos cerca oito anos atrás, em uma das tradicionais festas promocionais de verão da BÄR Mate em Berlim. Apesar de não ser uma embaixadora da marca como eu, Irina trabalhava em uma revista local e também tinha sido convidada como parte da imprensa. Na época eu estava dividindo apartamento com Heidi, que também estava na festa comigo e a conexão entre as duas foi instantânea. Elas passaram a festa inteira juntas e na manhã seguinte esbarrei com Irina na nossa cozinha enquanto ela tentava fazer a cafeteira funcionar. Passamos a manhã conversando e aos poucos formamos uma amizade.

Infelizmente seu relacionamento com Heidi não durou mais do que alguns meses, já que Heidi precisou voltar para sua cidade natal no sul da Alemanha e o relacionamento das duas não sobreviveu. Felizmente, por mais que a história das duas não tenha dado certo, Irina e eu continuamos grandes amigas. E inclusive chegamos a dividir apartamento por um por alguns meses, até ela conhecer Jane — sua atual namorada. Na verdade, atualmente as duas estavam praticamente casadas e tinham acabado de comprar um apartamento em Kreuzberg.

No início, Jane sentiu um pouco de ciúmes quando soube que morávamos juntas, mas ela logo percebeu que não havia nada para se preocupar ali e que Irina e eu éramos apenas grandes amigas. Inclusive vez ou outra ela costumava brincar que eu deveria topar fazer _a três_ com ela e Irina, mas isso não era algo que eu me via fazendo.

— O que há com você hoje? — Irina estalou os dedos na minha frente. A encarei, confusa. — Me deixou falando sozinha de novo.

— Desculpa. Ainda estou digerindo toda essa mudança.

— Você sabe que não precisa necessariamente se mudar, não sabe? — perguntou, me olhando esperançosa. Desde que havia tomado a decisão de me mudar, Irina vinha tentando me convencer a desistir daquela ideia.

— Eu preciso fazer isso — suspirei e ela assentiu. Ela sabia que eu precisava fechar de vez aquele capítulo na minha vida em Berlim para poder começar um novo. — Enfim, acho que já está tudo pronto por aqui. A empresa da mudança deve chegar amanhã por volta do meio dia. Já está tudo acertado com eles. Você só precisa abrir o apartamento. E depois é só deixar a chave na portaria que o senhor Hans vai entregar ela para a imobiliária.

— Ok. Mas que você fique sabendo que eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso — resmungou e eu soltei uma risada. — Quem vai comigo nos festivais de comida de rua comer cachorro quente e tomar cerveja agora?

— Você sempre pode chamar a Jane — provoquei e ela mostrou a língua. Jane era atriz e tinha começado uma dieta vegana para treinar para um papel de uma série alemã que ela começaria a gravar em fevereiro e Irina não estava nada feliz com isso, por mais que no fundo ela apoiasse a namorada.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta, Isa — suspirou e então me deu um tapa, me fazendo soltar um gritinho. — E acho bom você vir me visitar logo!

— Prometo que venho assim que tiver tudo ajeitado por lá. Você sabe que no começo as coisas vão ser uma loucura — apesar de incerta, minha voz também trazia sinceridade. Irina assentiu e jogou os braços ao meu redor. — Eu também vou sentir sua falta.

— Ok, ok. Eu prometi que não ia chorar de novo — fungou, limpando as lágrimas que queriam cair e eu me vi fazendo o mesmo. — Seu carro já está chegando ou você tem mais um tempinho?

Dei uma olhada no meu celular, vendo que ele estava a poucos minutos de distância.

— O motorista acabou de me enviar uma mensagem falando que chega em cinco minutos. Acho melhor descermos logo.

Com um suspiro pesado, Irina me ajudou com as malas que eu já levaria comigo e eu dei uma última olhada em meu apartamento, antes de fechar a porta e entrar no elevador.

Já na recepção do prédio, juntas guardamos minhas malas no carro e então ela me deu um último abraço apertado, me pedindo para avisá-la quando eu chegasse ao hotel que eu ficaria até me acertar por lá. Segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos. Sentia que tinha tido essa mesma conversa com meus pais na noite anterior quando fui jantar com eles para me despedir.

— Não faz essa cara — me reprimiu. — Até parece que você preferia que eu não me importasse com você!

— Você está sendo dramática.

— Eu sei, eu sei… — revirou os olhos. — Mas eu tenho esse direito como sua melhor amiga.

— Sim, você tem — concordei. — Mas sabe que eu preciso fazer isso e que, mesmo nervosa, eu estou bem! Vai ser um novo desafio e eu estou animada. Pela primeira vez em meses eu estou animada para fazer alguma coisa que eu realmente amo.

Irina assentiu, me puxando para mais um abraço.

— Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Isa! Apesar do drama, eu prefiro mil vezes ver você se desafiando de novo do que se afundando naquela amargura de alguns meses atrás.

— Ugh! Não me lembra disso. Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio ser é amargurada. E é por isso que eu preciso ir.

— Você tem razão.

— Eu sempre tenho! — me vangloriei e foi a vez dela de revirar aqueles olhos azuis em minha direção.

— Tá bom, tá bom… Agora vai logo antes que eu te enfie no meu quarto e te prenda para você não ir nunca mais.

— Eu já disse que não vou fazer um ménage com você e Jane. Desista.

— Precisava tentar uma última vez — brincou e me abraçou de novo.

— Eu realmente preciso ir — respirei fundo. — Te aviso quando chegar lá. Qualquer problema com o pessoal da mudança, me liga, ok?

Mais um abraço apertado depois e logo eu já estava no carro que me levaria até o Aeroporto Internacional de Berlim. As ruas molhadas com a neve derretida da cidade fizeram o caminho naquela manhã fria de janeiro ser lento e silencioso. Quando chegamos ao aeroporto, o motorista prontamente me ajudou a colocar as malas no carrinho e, após dar uma gorjeta e agradecer pelos seus serviços, caminhei até a área de embarque.

Quarenta minutos depois, já estava na minha poltrona e já esperava o avião decolar. Como teríamos uma pequena escala em Paris e o voo até lá não duraria muito, segurei a vontade de tomar meu remédio para dormir e apenas coloquei meus fones de ouvido, encostei a cabeça na poltrona e fechei os olhos.

**xxxx**

— Tripulação, preparar para aterrissagem. — A voz do piloto avisou pelo auto-falante do avião bem no momento que comecei a acordar.

Pelo menos o remédio que tomei depois da escala em Paris tinha, de fato, feito o efeito que me prometeu. Mesmo depois de tantos anos pegando diversos aviões para meus campeonatos ao redor do mundo, se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava fazer era voar. Sempre ficava nervosa demais, ansiosa demais e, se não fosse pela ajuda de um calmante ou dois, nunca conseguia relaxar o suficiente para dormir.

Sentindo a garganta seca, peguei minha garrafinha de água e dei alguns goles, antes de olhar pela janela e ver o pôr-do-sol se aproximando cada vez mais

Mesmo de longe, eu já conseguia identificar as luzes chamativas e já acesas do píer de Santa Mônica e soltei um pequeno suspiro. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu tinha tido aquela visão. Ou que eu tinha pisado naquele lugar, ou qualquer outro lugar perto daquela cidade. Apesar de competir por anos, me consolidei bem mais na cena europeia do skate, mas para as edições do X Games eu sempre me via voltando para os EUA e, principalmente, para a Califórnia. E, estando tão perto daquele lugar depois de alguns anos longe, me fazia ficar ansiosa. Não de um jeito ruim, claro.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos quando percebi que o avião estava perdendo altitude e se aproximando cada vez mais da pista e agarrei de leve os braços da cadeira quando as rodas tocaram o chão. _Finalmente_, pensei e soltei a respiração.

Infelizmente o processo de passar pela imigração e pegar minhas duas malas grandes não tinha sido nada rápido e quase uma hora depois eu me vi passando pelas portas automáticas do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles. Como já previsto, Marcus — o motorista que a empresa tinha enviado para mim —, já estava me esperando com uma plaquinha com o meu nome e um sorriso simpático no rosto.

— Boa noite — cumprimentei.

— Srta, Swan? — conferiu e eu assenti, dando um sorriso. — Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

— Foi ótima — respondi. — E pode me chamar de Isa.

— Tudo bem, Isa. Você só tem essas bagagens? — indagou, olhando para o carrinho que eu estava empurrando e mais uma vez assenti. — Perfeito. Vamos levar isso para o carro e devemos chegar no hotel em trinta minutos se o trânsito colaborar.

— Perfeito!

Por ter acabado de chegar em Los Angeles, eu ainda não estava completamente estabilizada na cidade, então provisoriamente ficaria no hotel Ritz, em Marina Del Rey e bem próximo a Venice, que a empresa tinha arranjado para mim. Já que eu passaria boa parte dos meus dias ali, fazia sentido. A ideia era que até o final de janeiro eu já tivesse minha casa e minhas coisas aqui comigo.

Como prometido, o caminho até o hotel não durou muito e aproveitei os minutos de silêncio no carro para admirar a paisagem da cidade que seria meu novo lar, pelo menos pelos próximos meses. Tudo iria depender do próximo contrato que eu ainda não sabia se assinaria ou não, mas ainda tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

— Srta. Swa-, quero dizer, Srta. Isa? — Marcus chamou.

— Sim?

— Estamos aqui.

Malas foras do carro, uma gorjeta generosa aceita com relutância e um check-in feito depois e eu finalmente entrei na suíte do Ritz que ficaria pelos próximos dias. O concierge me acompanhou em silêncio e então depositou minhas malas no pequeno hall de entrada que a suíte tinha. Agradeci a ele com um sorriso e uma gorjeta, antes de fechar a porta e finalmente ficar sozinha com meus próprios pensamentos.

Peguei meu celular que estava em minha bolsa para enviar uma mensagem para meus pais, mas logo lembrei que pouco se passava das quatro da manhã por lá, optei então por tomar um longo e relaxante banho de banheira enquanto era acompanhada por uma taça de vinho e quando eu fosse dormir, mandaria uma mensagem para eles.

Deixei a água da banheira enchendo enquanto separava minhas coisas na mala — arrumaria tudo amanhã, mas pegaria as coisas essenciais de uma vez —, e então peguei o vinho no frigobar e voltei para o banheiro. Com a banheira pronta, apenas tirei minhas roupas e, com a taça de vinho em mãos, entrei. Imediatamente senti o efeito relaxante dos sais de banho que eu havia jogado em minha pele, encostei a cabeça no pequeno travesseiro que tinha ali e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação.

Sabia que amanhã acordaria cedo para começar meu cronograma aqui e não poderia estar mais ansiosa. Depois de meses desenhando, criando a estratégia, indo em mil reuniões e fazendo chamadas de vídeo com o time da BÄR Mate, o projeto finalmente estava concluído. Apesar de não competir mais, minha parceria com eles não tinha acabado e, juntos, tínhamos desenvolvido uma nova plataforma que misturaria arte, cultura, música, dança, esportes e inovação em um único lugar.

A Fundação BÄR Mate seria inaugurada no primeiro dia do verão daquele ano e eu seria a Diretora Criativa e de Projetos do lugar, escolhendo projetos e trazendo inovação para o espaço. A ideia era ter a sede da fundação aqui em Venice como um teste e depois iríamos expandir criando outras filiais em cidades ao redor do mundo. Às vezes ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo era real e que, de fato, estava se concretizando e era impossível negar o frio na barriga, mas se tinha uma coisa que eu não deixava me dominar era o medo.

— _"A vida é maravilhosa se não se tem medo dela" — _minha mãe sempre me dizia, enquanto citava Charles Chaplin.

Quando saí da banheira quase uma hora depois e completamente restaurada, pedi meu jantar pelo serviço de quarto e organizei algumas coisas enquanto ele não chegava. Depois de comer e fazer minha rotina de skin care no banheiro, caí na cama e dei uma olhada no relógio, vendo que já se passavam das nove horas. Rapidamente mandei uma mensagem para meus pais e Irina, ativei o despertador e fechei os olhos.

A viagem tinha sido mais cansativa do que eu esperava, então não demorei a pegar no sono.

**xxxx**

Na manhã seguinte, já sofrendo pelo jet-lag, acabei acordando mais cedo do que pretendia, em compensação consegui fazer minhas coisas com calma. Conversei um pouco no telefone com meus pais e falei com Irina sobre o pessoal da mudança. Enquanto eu não tivesse um lugar fixo aqui em Los Angeles, minhas coisas ficariam em um depósito que a empresa estava custeando para mim.

Depois de tomar um banho com calma e escolher minha roupa para aquele dia — um vestido midi cinza que se moldava em meu corpo e um par de tênis brancos que me deixavam um pouco mais alta —, tomei meu café da manhã no quarto do hotel e então peguei minhas coisas. A empresa tinha disponibilizado um carro para me levar até o local que a Fundação estava sendo construída, e menos de dez minutos depois estávamos parando em frente ao prédio. Bem no coração de Venice, próximo ao meu lugar favorito da região: o parque de skate.

Estava indo naquela manhã na Fundação para me encontrar com Leah Clearwater, que estava cuidando das conexões e gerenciando a obra com o escritório de arquitetura responsável pelo projeto enquanto eu não chegava. Já tínhamos nos falado algumas vezes por Skype e ela era o total estereótipo da mulher empresária bem resolvida. E eu a amava. Ela e Irina certamente se dariam bem.

De qualquer forma, quando o carro parou em frente a futura Fundação, eu respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta para descer. Já podia sentir o mesmo frio na barriga indicando que um novo desafio se iniciava e me peguei abrindo um sorriso de canto com o pensamento. Tinha certeza absoluta de que aquele espaço iria revolucionar muitos conceitos.

— Isa, aí está você! — A morena veio em minha direção. Um sorriso largo em seus lábios tingidos com um batom escuro.

— Leah — assenti, aceitando seu abraço rápido. — Que bom finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente!

— Nem me fala. — Sua risada era alta, contrapondo a postura séria que ela carregava ao vestir um conjunto social e salto alto. — Parece que estamos nos falando há meses. Se você não aparecesse aqui essa semana eu ia pessoalmente te buscar em Berlim!

— Daí você teria uma briga feia com minha melhor amiga — ri e ela me acompanhou. Saber que a impressão que eu tive dela pela internet era a mesma pessoalmente me deixou mais calma e logo me vi completamente relaxada ao seu lado.

— Enfim, pronta para conhecer a Fundação? — perguntou com os olhos cor de mel brilhando.

Me sentindo ainda mais animada agora que estava tão perto de um projeto que desenvolvi por meses, assenti e Leah prontamente começou a me mostrar o local. Se tratava de um prédio antigo de quatro andares e com mais de dois mil metros quadrados. Tudo sendo renovado para comportar a fundação, que ofereceria não só uma programação cultural e de inovação, mas também iria oferecer aulas gratuitas de diversos segmentos como alguns esportes, música, dança, dentre outras coisas.

A cada cômodo que passávamos eu sentia meu coração enchendo ainda mais de alegria de fazer parte daquele projeto maravilhoso. Estávamos saindo de uma das áreas reservadas para pequenos bate-papos e palestras, quando de longe pensei ter visto um tufo de cabelo extremamente familiar.

Sabia que provavelmente deveria ser coisa da minha cabeça, quero dizer, eu não o via ou tinha ouvido falar sobre ele desde os meus quinze anos basicamente. Desde aquele verão aqui na Califórnia, também com a BÄR Mate, quando estávamos nos programa de verão júnior da marca. Nada muito grande tinha acontecido e nossa relação tinha sido basicamente algo platônico, quero dizer, _nós tínhamos_ quinze anos…

—… cuida da conexão entre o espaço e algumas ONGs locais. — A voz de Leah me trouxe de volta a realidade e eu balancei a cabeça. Notei que tínhamos parado de andar, mas que ele estava vindo em nossa direção. — Está tudo bem?

— Desculpa, acabei me distraindo com o local — menti. — O que você estava dizendo?

— Estava te falando sobre Edward — respondeu e então se virou para o homem que eu não via desde que era um adolescente. — Edward! Venha conhecer nossa Diretora Criativa e de Projetos!

Sem entender o motivo, me peguei prendendo a respiração e senti meus ombros um pouco tensos. O bronzeado, o cabelo acobreado bagunçado e os olhos verdes vibrantes continuavam os mesmos. Mas, agora com ombros largos, o maxilar marcado com uma leve barba e uma postura confiante, Edward mostrava já não ser mais um garoto magro e alto como antes. O tempo tinha feito bem a ele. _E como_.

— Edward — Leah começou. —, essa é Isa-…

Mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse.

— Izzy! — exclamou, surpreso. Por algum tempo tinha me esquecido que ele me chamava assim. — Wow! Eu nem acredito que é você.

— Oi, Edward — o cumprimentei com um sorriso pequeno, sem saber o que dizer.

— Vocês se conhecem? — a morena perguntou, observando nossa interação com curiosidade.

— Nos conhecemos uns bons anos atrás — respondi, somente.

— Sim, no Campeonato de Verão Júnior BÄR Mate em 2004 — Edward completou. Um sorriso de canto ameaçando nascer em seus lábios rosados.

Imediatamente me vi imersa em pensamentos daquela época.

_Verão de 2004. Venice, Califórnia._

_Caramba_, o sol estava forte naquele dia!

Joguei meu par de vans surrados para fora dos meus pés e me ajeitei melhor na grama, pegando uma latinha de BÄR Mate e a abrindo em seguida. O dia tinha sido intenso. A edição daquele ano do Campeonato Junior BÄR Mate estava gigante e tinham adolescentes por todos os lados. As programações deste ano iam desde as competições de skate a algumas recreações que a empresa de energéticos tinha preparado. Dobrei a blusa xadrez que estava amarrada em minha cintura e me deitei na grama, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a sombra e descansar um pouco.

Menos de um minuto depois, consegui escutar alguém se aproximando.

— Tudo bem se eu me sentar aqui também? — perguntou e eu abri os olhos, vendo o garoto alto e magro parado na minha frente.

Meu Deus, como ele era gato!

A pele tinha um bronze que eu nunca conseguiria ter, os olhos com o verde mais incrível que eu já tinha visto e o cabelo escondido por um boné vermelho que ele usava com a aba para trás. Senti minhas bochechas esquentando e sem confiar na minha voz, apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente para que ele aproveitasse aquele pedacinho de sombra ali também.

_Será que eu falava alguma coisa? Ou será que ele só queria curtir os silêncio em paz sem uma garota boba praticamente babando em cima dele?_

Optei pela coragem. Eu poderia nunca mais vê-lo depois daquele dia, então não tinha nada a perder.

— Então — comecei, depois de dar mais um gole no meu energético —, você está competindo também ou só participando da programação recreativa?

— Estou competindo — respondeu. Sua voz provavelmente rouca demais para a sua idade. Mordi os lábios. — Você é garota propaganda da BÄR, né? Vi algumas fotos suas pelo evento. Também vi você mandando um _free_ _style_ mais cedo, foi _da hora_.

Senti as bochechas ainda mais vermelhas por ele ter me visto mais cedo. Não estava com vergonha. Quero dizer, eu era mesmo muito boa no que fazia, mas me sentia estranha perto dele. Tipo quando Angela ficou duas semanas escrevendo o nome do Ben no caderno dela ano passado.

— Não sei se garota propaganda seria o termo certo — finalmente respondi, soltando uma risada. — Sou meio que embaixadora da marca e tudo mais…

— Ah, legal. Sempre andou de skate?

— Yep — pronunciei o p no final da palavra. — Desde os oito anos. E você?

— Tem uns dois anos — confessou, olhando pra baixo envergonhado. — Na verdade skate não é muito minha praia, _saca_?

Franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Não me entenda mal! — se apressou. — Eu gosto muito de andar e sou realmente bom nessa coisa toda. Mas o que quero fazer da vida mesmo é ser músico…

— Jura? Que demais — sorri. — Então porque você resolveu competir?

— Er… comecei a andar tem um tempinho como te falei e os caras lá da pista começaram a falar que eu manjava demais e me falaram sobre esse campeonato júnior que tinha o prêmio de cinco mil dólares e tal…

— Ah…

— Você está me julgando agora — murmurou, começando a se levantar.

— Ei, espera! Não tô te julgando não — o acalmei e ele se sentou de novo, me olhando desconfiado. — Cada um tem suas motivações… espero que você ganhe. Se está participando pelo dinheiro com certeza precisa dele, né?

— E como… — murmurou. Senti que ele não queria que eu ouvisse, então apenas ignorei e tentei mudar o assunto.

— Então… a gente tá falando tem vários minutos e eu ainda não sei seu nome.

O canto dos seus lábios subiu em um sorriso e eu mordi os lábios. _Caramba! Como ele podia ser tão lindo?_

— Eu sou o Edward e você? — jogou a pergunta de volta.

— Isabella — respondi. — Mas todo mundo me chama de Isa.

Ele então fez todo um show de segurar minha mão na sua e levar até seus lábios para imitar um cavalheiro.

— É um prazer conhecer você, Izzy.

— Izzy?

— Não posso ser como todo mundo e te chamar de Isa, preciso ter um diferencial — piscou e eu soltei uma risadinha.

Estava _totalmente_ ok com aquilo.

**xxxx**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Edward e eu começamos a desenvolver uma espécie de amizade em nossas horas vagas.

Apesar de estar completamente encantada com a sua beleza, estava gostando de conhecer ele de verdade. Tinha aprendido que apesar de morar na divisa de Santa Mônica com Venice, ele originalmente vinha de uma cidadezinha no interior de Illinois chamada Chesterton e tinha se mudado para cá no final do ano passado com sua mãe e hoje eles moravam com uma tia.

— E você? — indagou. Estávamos dando uma volta no píer de Santa Mônica em um dos dias livres na semana seguinte. Supostamente ele ia me apresentar ao melhor cachorro-quente do mundo. — Pela cor pálida, imagino que seja de algum lugar do norte… Alasca, talvez?

— Nop — balancei a cabeça.

— Canadá? — tentou e eu soltei uma risada.

— Alemanha!

— Mentira, que foda! — exclamou. E então o nome dele foi chamado no truck do cachorro-quente. — Vou buscar nossa comida e então você vai me explicar melhor sobre isso.

Revirei os olhos, mas assenti. A verdade é que eu estava feliz em poder passar um tempo com ele. Mesmo sendo patrocinada pela BÄR Mate, eu ainda era menor de idade e por isso minha mãe tinha viajado comigo para me acompanhar. Por sorte, estávamos no verão, então o campeonato caiu bem junto com as férias escolares. De qualquer forma, como ela tinha vindo comigo, inicialmente todo o meu tempo livre era passado com ela e eu estava grata que ela confiava o suficiente em mim para me deixar passar um tempo com Edward enquanto estávamos por aqui.

— Ok, voltei! — anunciou, carregando os cachorros-quentes e dois copos gigantes de coca-cola. — Aqui. Prova isso. Ainda mais agora que sei que você é alemã, é questão de honra que você ache esse o melhor do mundo.

— Eu não sou alemã — respondi, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa peguei o cachorro-quente da sua mão e dei uma mordida, quase suspirando com o sabor. — Meu deus! — exclamei de boca cheia e ele soltou uma risada.

— Eu avisei! — piscou. — Agora me conta direito essa história. Você não tem cara, e nem sotaque, de alemã.

Expliquei então sobre como na verdade eu tinha nascido nos EUA, em Seattle, onde morei até os dois anos e então precisamos ir para a Alemanha por causa do trabalho do meu pai. Ele era médico-cientista e tinha recebido uma proposta irrecusável na Universidade de Colônia, então nos mudamos para lá.

— Wow… — balbuciou. — Sua mãe também é cientista?

— Nah… ela é professora de artes plásticas — respondi.

E assim seguimos o resto do campeonato. Infelizmente Edward não tinha ganhado o prêmio de primeiro lugar, mas acabou ficando em segundo e ganhou um prêmio de mil dólares. Sabia que não era o que ele queria, mas ele parecia feliz com o resultado. Na arquibancada daquele dia eu vi sua mãe e sua tia exclamando de felicidade quando ele ganhou o prêmio e senti o coração esquentar.

Era estranho pensar tudo isso. Não tinha acontecido nada sério entre nós, mas tínhamos criado uma amizade. Às vezes eu até achava que ia rolar mais alguma coisa, mas depois da terceira vez que nada aconteceu, perdi minhas esperanças.

— Quer dar uma volta comigo hoje? — Edward perguntou algumas horas depois que os vencedores tinham sido anunciados.

— Onde vamos? Hoje não posso demorar… estou indo embora amanhã, você sabe — respondi.

Estava indo para uma colônia de férias em Berlim pelo resto daquele verão. No início tinha ficado animada com a ideia, mas agora isso queria dizer que eu não ficaria o verão todo na Califórnia… e com Edward.

— Prometo entregá-la sã e salva no hotel no horário do seu toque de recolher — disse.

— Ok. Só preciso avisar minha mãe.

Poucos minutos depois estávamos caminhando em direção píer, mas ao invés de virarmos à esquerda, fomos pela direita e depois de andarmos mais um pouco chegamos em um parque praticamente vazio.

— A pista de Venice é sempre mais movimentada e famosinha, mas eu gosto de treinar aqui — explicou e vi que estávamos em uma pista bastante parecida com a de Venice, porém menor.

— Que irado! Você tem a pista inteira só pra você! — exclamei e ele assentiu. — Posso?

— Bota pra quebrar — sorriu.

Ficamos andando de skate por alguns minutos, até que nos vimos deitados lado a lado bem no meio da pista. O céu ficava cada vez mais rosa, dando a entender que logo o sol iria terminar de se pôr. Era estranho ficar em silêncio perto dele. A gente sempre tava falando alguma coisa. Mas naquele momento não sabia muito o que dizer.

— Não acredito que você já vai embora amanhã — ele quebrou o silêncio.

— Yep — suspirei. — Essas semanas passaram voando…

— Nem me fala… — respondeu. — Ei! Promete me enviar um cartão postal quando chegar lá?

— Em Berlim? — conferi, virando a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Aham.

— Ok, eu mando — dei de ombros.

— Vou cobrar, hein? — me cutucou e eu soltei uma risadinha.

— Como? — arqueei a sobrancelha e me sentei.

— Sei lá… vou dar meu jeito — deu uma risadinha e eu revirei os olhos.

— Ok, ok… prometo que não vou me esquecer — respondi, sabendo que não estava falando apesar de enviar o cartão.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo. Era como se a gente estivesse evitando a despedida. — Está ficando tarde. Melhor voltarmos para o seu hotel.

— Ok — murmurei.

Odiava que o caminho de volta para o hotel que minha mãe estávamos ficando estava sendo feito em um silêncio completamente incômodo, mas não podia reclamar de ter sua companhia ao meu lado. Além do mais, a gente sabia que eu só estava aqui pelo verão.

— Izzy — chamou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Percebi que já estávamos em frente ao hotel.

— Sim?

— Eu… — ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saiu.

Eu precisava falar algo.

— Obrigada pela companhia essas semanas — murmurei. — E obrigada por me apresentar ao melhor cachorro-quente do mundo. Já não sei como vou conseguir comer os da Alemanha quando vol-…

Minhas palavras foram interrompidas quando ele tocou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

— Edward?

— Posso tentar uma coisa? — perguntou. Os olhos incertos. Senti meu coração acelerando. Seria agora o momento?

De olhos arregalados, apenas assenti.

E então ele aproximou seu rosto, colando nossos lábios em um beijo que me deixou completamente sem ar. Não foi nada frenético ou super intenso, mas só de sentir seus lábios tocando os meus era como se eu pudesse sair flutuando por aí.

— Wow… — balbuciei quando ele finalizou o beijo.

— Droga. Deveria ter feito isso antes — resmungou e eu soltei uma risadinha. — Agora você vai embora amanhã e não vou poder te beijar mais…

— É, você deveria mesmo… — provoquei.

— Mas tudo bem. Você prometeu que me enviaria o cartão, não prometeu?

— Claro. Isso me lembra que preciso do seu endereço.

Ele ficou pensativo alguns minutos e então pediu que eu esperasse, enquanto corria até o saguão do hotel. Menos de dois minutos depois ele estava de volta e segurava uma caneta em mãos. Abri um sorriso gigante.

— Você esqueceu de pegar papel — lembrei e ele revirou os olhos, antes de se abaixar na minha frente e então escrever algo na parte da frente do all star vermelho que eu estava usando.

— Prontinho — respondeu e então se levantou de volta.

Antes que eu pudesse ler, porém, seus lábios estavam nos meus mais uma vez e ficamos nos beijando até que o céu estivesse completamente escuro. Com os lábios inchados e a respiração ofegante, finalmente me despedi dele e corri para o elevador.

Enquanto ele subia para o meu andar, dei uma olhada no meu tênis e sorri.

_4113, Summer Street_

_Santa Monica — CA_

_90405 _

_Edward Masen ;)_

_Inverno de 2019. Venice, Califórnia_

Seguindo minha promessa, eu tinha enviado um cartão postal para ele assim que cheguei em Berlim naquele verão de 2004. Um cartão postal, nos levou a uma troca de e-mails e então começamos a conversar por chat e e-mail quase todos os dias. Tudo isso durou até pouco depois do meu aniversário naquele ano, quando ele simplesmente parou de me responder sem nenhuma explicação. Sabia que na época não tínhamos nada concreto e que estávamos em lados opostos do mundo, mas eu era só uma adolescente de quinze anos que tinha acabado de ter o coração partido pela primeira vez.

Lembro que chorei por uma semana e no ápice da minha raiva adolescente, joguei fora o all star em que ele tinha colocado o endereço. No final daquele ano, conheci um garoto na minha escola e começamos a sair.

De repente comecei a me sentir um pouco tensa com aquele reencontro. _Para com isso_, ordenei mentalmente. Tudo tinha acontecido há quase quinze anos, não tinha motivo para rancor ou ressentimentos. Não podia mentir, no entanto, que no fundinho aquilo ainda me incomodava. Especialmente porque eu não pensava nele há mais de dez anos, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui, na verdade não esperava encontrá-lo jamais.

O som alto de um telefone apitando voltou minha atenção para o momento presente e vi Leah tirando o aparelho do bolso do blazer que ela estava usando.

— Droga — resmungou. — Eu realmente preciso retornar essa ligação. Edward, você se importa em mostrar o restante do espaço para a Isa?

— Claro que não — prontamente respondeu.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso — me apressei. Não sabia se queria ficar sozinha com ele. — Posso continuar mais tarde com a Leah. Você provavelmente tem planos, não quero atrapalhar…

— Não seria incômodo algum — insistiu. Notei Leah nos olhando atentamente e, para não criar uma cena, abri um sorriso forçado e concordei.

— Mais tarde podemos nos encontrar na sua nova sala para discutirmos a papelada, tudo bem? — Leah indagou, antes de rapidamente se despedir já com o telefone na orelha.

Sozinhos, não sabia muito o que dizer.

Ficamos parados ali por alguns segundos, até ele coçar a garganta e quebrar o silêncio.

— Vamos?

— Claro — respondi.

Pelos próximos vinte minutos, Edward caminhou comigo pela fundação enquanto me mostrava as salas em que as atividades aconteceriam, o local onde aconteceriam eventuais palestras e pequenos shows e então me mostrou a área externa onde a parte de esportes ficava. Passamos primeiro pela quadra de basquete, depois pela de vôlei e, quando finalmente chegamos nas pistas destinadas ao skate e patins, quase pude sentir as lágrimas querendo sair dos meus olhos.

_Estava acontecendo_, pensei.

— Está tudo bem? — indagou, provavelmente interrompendo algo que estava dizendo antes.

— Sim… — sussurrei de volta, com medo de falar em voz alta e estourar a bolha. — É tudo tão lindo. Ainda é meio surreal ver ao vivo. Já posso imaginar aqui cheio de crianças e adolescentes…

— Eu sei — sorriu. — Vai ser incrível mesmo.

Apesar do desconforto de alguns minutos atrás, me peguei dando um sorriso genuíno para ele.

— Você chegou faz tempo? — perguntou algum tempo depois, mais uma vez quebrando o silêncio.

— Ontem, na verdade.

— E não está com jet-lag? — provocou, cutucando minha barriga de lado. — Eu provavelmente estaria dormindo até agora. Você sabe como sou preguiçoso.

Apenas assenti, sem saber como seguir. Provavelmente estava exagerando, mas naquele momento era como se eu tivesse voltado quinze anos atrás e fosse aquela mesma adolescente de antes: ansiosa para chegar em casa e falar com o garoto de Venice que tinha roubado meu coração naquele verão, para então ser decepcionada quando ele nunca mais deu um sinal de vida.

— Você sabe — começou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável também —, não foi de propósito.

— O que?

— Eu ter parado de te responder. Não foi algo proposital.

— Edward — suspirei, eu realmente não queria abrir um capítulo do meu passado naquele momento. Resolvi que a melhor opção seria desconversar. — Já se passaram quase quinze anos desde aquilo. Nós não tínhamos nada, éramos só dois adolescentes bobos. Você não precisa se explicar.

Por alguns segundos, ele me encarou sem dizer nada. Seus olhos verdes parecendo buscar algo em minha expressão.

— Nossa conexão era verdadeira, Izzy — disse, por fim.

**xxxx**

Ter reencontrado Edward logo no meu primeiro dia na fundação tinha mexido comigo mais do que eu gostaria de assumir em voz alta. Então, tentei não pensar muito naquilo pelos próximos dias e fiz o que fazia de melhor: foquei no meu trabalho.

— Conversei mais cedo com o empreiteiro, pela checagem da equipe toda a obra deve ser finalizada dentro do prazo — Leah disse.

Pouco mais de uma semana tinha se passado desde o dia em que cheguei a Los Angeles e investia todo o meu tempo na fundação. Por sorte, não tinha esbarrado em Edward desde aquele dia. Não sei se eu estava sendo muito boa em evitá-lo, ou se ele simplesmente não tinha a necessidade de estar aqui todos os dias.

— Isso é bom — voltei minha atenção para Leah. — Assim temos tempo para começar a pintura e decoração do local. Falei com Demetri no início da semana e ele comentou sobre a empresa que vai cuidar do design de interiores do lugar.

— Sim! — exclamou animada. — Eles são ótimos. Você já deu uma olhada na planta que eles enviaram?

Assenti, tinha realmente ficado impressionada. Queríamos deixar a decoração o mais próximo da essência de Venice, então além da empresa cuidado do design de interiores, estávamos fechando contrato com alguns artistas locais para grafitarem algumas paredes na fundação.

— Edward comentou sobre um coletivo de jovens da periferia que fazem grafite por LA, na semana que vem vamos ter uma reunião com ele para falar sobre eles e entender a possibilidade de uma parceria ou co-criação — Leah disse e eu assenti. Pelo menos teria mais alguns dias para me preparar e, quem sabe, entender o motivo de estar tão afetada assim. — Eles se chamam COAN.

— COAN? — repeti.

— Coletivo de Ocupação e Arte Negra — explicou e eu assenti, voltando minha atenção para os papéis na minha frente.

Em paralelo às obras que estavam acontecendo, Leah e eu precisávamos finalizar os contratos para fechar a programação do primeiro semestre da fundação e isso incluía atrações para abertura, feriados e datas comemorativas, além da grade horária de aulas, palestras e bate-papos. Por isso pelas próximas horas focamos em adiantar o máximo de coisas possíveis, até Leah precisar sair para uma consulta médica.

Aproveitei o momento sozinha para andar um pouco pela fundação mais uma vez. Apesar da obra, as coisas estavam se encaixando perfeitamente e eu já conseguia praticamente visualizar tudo. Comecei a subir as escadas e, quando dei por mim, estava cara a cara com um terraço completamente aberto e vazio.

— Wow — balbuciei, caminhando por ele e admirando a vista.

O prédio da fundação, como a maioria dos prédio da região, não era muito alto. Entretanto a vista era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Conseguíamos ver a praia, a pista de skate e até mesmo o píer de Santa Mônica. Já me imaginava sentada ali depois do expediente com uma taça de vinho na mão enquanto observava o sol se pôr.

— Lindo, não?

Soltei um gritinho com a voz grossa que soou atrás de mim e levei a mão até o peito, ofegante. Quando me virei, dei de cara com Edward.

— Desculpa, não quis te assustar — disse, mas pude ver um brilho no seu olhar de quem tinha gostado da reação.

— Está tudo bem — respondi, com a respiração mais controlada e voltei a apreciar a vista. — Por que mesmo não vamos usar esse lugar em benefício da fundação?

— Acho que por questões de logística. O parapeito é muito baixo e o prédio alto… teria que provavelmente colocar uma estrutura como proteção e tudo mais — deu de ombros e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Desde quando ele tinha tanto conhecimento nessa área? — Meu primo é arquiteto.

— Ah, sim… Jasper, né? — inquiri e ele me olhou surpreso.

— Não imaginei que você fosse se lembrar.

— Tenho uma boa memória, infelizmente — dei de ombros.

Ao meu lado, Edward soltou um suspiro.

— Izzy…

Pensei que ele fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas fui surpreendida pelo silêncio. Nos últimos dias, pelo menos quando se tratava de Edward, estava agindo como se realmente fosse uma adolescente de quinze anos e não como a mulher de quase 30 que eu era. Fechei os olhos por uns segundos e ali decidi que não ia ficar presa a algo que tinha acontecido a tanto tempo assim. Eu não era a mesma pessoa de quinze anos atrás. E certamente Edward também não.

— Que tal se a gente deixar isso de lado? — sugeri e ele me olhou curioso. — Aconteceu há tanto tempo… vamos só… sei lá…

— Começar de novo? — abriu o famoso sorriso de canto e senti um frio na barriga.

— Exatamente.

— Tudo bem — concordou. — Oi, eu sou o Edward Mas-…

— Acho que não precisamos voltar tanto assim — soltei uma risadinha e ele piscou.

Meu deus, ele precisava parar de fazer essas coisas.

— Você já almoçou? — perguntou de repente, balancei a cabeça. — Estava pensando em descer para o píer… Ouvi dizer que lá tem o melhor cachorro quente do mundo — provocou.

— Edward…

— O que foi? — se fez de inocente. — Só estou te chamando para um almoço. Não é nada demais.

— E cachorro-quente é almoço desde quando? — arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Meu bem, você está nos Estados Unidos… já viu a quantidade de porcaria que comemos no dia a dia? — devolveu e eu maneei a cabeça. — O cachorro-quente é o de menos.

Sabendo que não escaparia daquilo e, levemente interessada em ver aonde tudo iria dar, concordei e depois de pegar nossas coisas, saímos em direção ao píer. A caminhada até lá demoraria uns trinta minutos, mas com o clima de inverno da primeira semana de Fevereiro, não nos importamos. Além do mais, o céu estava completamente limpo e um sol forte brilhava em nossos rostos para esconder o vento frio.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao píer, Edward e eu fomos para a mesma e icônica lanchonete de cachorro-quente que tinha sido praticamente nossa segunda casa naquele verão. Não demoramos a fazer nossos pedidos, na verdade pegamos a mesma coisa: um combo de cachorro-quente, porção pequena de fritas e uma latinha de coca-cola. Depois de pagarmos, procuramos um lugar calmo e mais vazio para nos sentar.

Soltei um suspiro, sentindo um quentinho no peito por estar naquele lugar novamente e deixei que um sorriso pequeno nascesse.

— Você está com uma expressão diferente… está tudo bem?

— Sim. Só não acredito que realmente estou aqui! — sorri abertamente.

— Espera, você chegou tem quase três semanas e ainda não tinha vindo até o píer? — indagou completamente chocado. Mordi os lábios e assenti. — O que você anda fazendo?

Expliquei então como todo meu tempo estava sendo dedicado a fundação e que, quando chegava no quarto de hotel, só tinha forças para tomar um longo banho e então dormir.

— Eu nem mesmo comecei a procurar uma casa ainda — comentei. — Estou há quase um mês vivendo em um hotel. Todas as minhas coisas empacotadas em um depósito. Ugh!

— Você sabe, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com isso — ofereceu. — Quero dizer. Eu não, mas a Alice pode.

— Alice?

— Sim… ela é a noiva do meu primo. E é corretora de imóveis. Aparentemente muito boa no que faz — brincou.

— Seria incrível se ela pudesse me ajudar. Sério!

— Vou falar com ela e te aviso, mas tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz em ajudar. Agora come logo antes que esfrie — ordenou. — Metade da experiência acaba se você comer ele frio.

Revirei os olhos, mas comecei a comer. O sabor exatamente como eu me lembrava. Soltei um suspiro de apreciação e logo dei outra mordida. Não sabia como eles faziam, mas a textura da salsicha ficava extremamente perfeita. Levemente crocante por fora e super macia por dentro.

— Bom?

— Você vai me julgar muito se eu pedir outro? — perguntei. Ainda estava na metade daquele e tinha a porção de fritas que acompanhava.

— Só se você não me julgar por fazer o mesmo — rebateu.

Quando terminamos de comer, Edward pediu os outros cachorros-quentes e depois voltamos a comer em um silêncio confortável enquanto observávamos o movimento do píer. Como sempre, estava bastante movimentado, mas não tanto quanto durante a temporada de verão. Era uma sensação estranha estar ali. Mas de um jeito bom. Voltar para Los Angeles depois de tanto tempo fora, era quase como viajar por um longo tempo e então finalmente voltar para casa e poder dormir na própria cama. Era estranhamente familiar e me dava uma sensação de paz.

— Então… — coçou a garganta e eu o encarei. — Ouvi dizer que você sofreu um acidente alguns anos atrás. Sinto muito por isso.

— Obrigada — sorri.

— Me conta o que aconteceu? Quero dizer, foi por isso que você decidiu parar de competir? Desculpa, estou sendo invasivo demais — se apressou. — Não precisa responder.

— Está tudo bem — dei de ombros. Eu realmente não me incomodava em falar sobre o acidente. — Basicamente a prova tinha uma mega rampa e, logo em seguida, um corrimão. Tentei fazer um Flip 540 antes de entrar nele, mas não calculei bem o meu tempo, ou os meus movimentos. Pisei em falso. E, ao invés de dobrar os joelhos na hora de cair, fiquei tensa demais e acabei torcendo o tornozelo e quebrando meu pé. Como estava perto do corrimão, na hora da queda, bati com o rosto nele também e quebrei, também, o nariz.

— Caralho!

— Eu sei — soltei uma risada. — Tinha sangue pra todo lado. Pelo menos não desmaiei ou quebrei algum dente, mas foi o acidente mais feio que tive.

— Por isso você parou de competir? Porque não conseguiria mais? — questionou.

— Nah… eu poderia ter voltado se quisesse. Ainda estava nova no jogo. 27 anos. Na verdade, poderia voltar hoje se quisesse. A única sequela que tive depois daquele acidente é um nariz levemente torto por causa da cirurgia — brinquei.

— Se você não me falasse eu nem ia notar.

— Meu cirurgião fez um bom trabalho — dei de ombros. — Enfim, respondendo sua pergunta: não parei de competir porque meu acidente me impediu, ou algo do tipo, mas porque estava pronta para um novo desafio.

**xxxx**

Depois daquele almoço no píer, Edward e eu voltamos andando para a fundação e ele me acompanhou até minha sala. Quando chegamos, ele desajeitadamente me pediu o passou o número do seu celular.

— _Sei que você acabou de chegar e, como disse, passa o tempo inteiro na fundação e o resto da sua família e amigos estão na Alemanha, então caso precise de alguma coisa… sei lá, alguém pra conversar_ — ele havia justificado, antes de se despedir com um beijo na minha bochecha.

Já a noite, e durante alguns dias depois no meu quarto de hotel, os dez dígitos escritos em uma letra que mais parecia ser de alguém que fazia curso de caligrafia de tão desenhada que era, ainda me encaravam enquanto eu segurava minha típica taça de vinho nas mãos.

Tinha visto Edward poucas vezes desde aquele dia e, felizmente, em nenhuma delas ele pareceu mencionar o número que nunca tinha sido usado. Normalmente conversávamos por alguns minutos pelos corredores da fundação ou nas reuniões que fazíamos juntos. Estava distraída no primeiro dia que cheguei aqui, mas logo entendi que Edward era quem cuidava de boa parte das conexões entre ONGs e possíveis parcerias de artistas da cena local.

Algumas trocas de olhares começaram a acontecer entre nós dois, mas nada muito intenso. Sabia que no final das contas eu era a pessoa com um pé atrás. Dei um gole longo no meu vinho e, sem pensar muito no que eu estava fazendo, peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem.

_Oi :) _

_Aqui é a Izzy!_

_Quero dizer, Isa… enfim, tanto faz haha_

_Só mandando mensagem pra você salvar meu número também — IS_

Sua resposta foi quase imediata.

**_Oi, Izzy Isa :)_**

**_Já estava pensando que você nunca ia fazer uso do número haha — EM_**

_Estive ocupada durante os últimos dias, você viu… — IS_

**_Não precisa se explicar :) Hahaha. _**

**_ps: você está aqui há quase um mês e ainda usa o seu número da Alemanha? — EM_**

_:))_

_Sim! Preciso comprar um chip daqui. Mas não tive tempo ainda. — IS_

**_O que vai fazer amanhã? Se quiser posso te acompanhar… — EM_**

Segurei o celular entre meus dedos, sem saber o que respondia. Os três pontinhos mostrando que ele ainda estava digitando alguma coisa me atormentaram por alguns segundos, até que outra mensagem chegou.

**_Podemos aproveitar e ir encontrar com a Alice._**

**_Se você quiser, é claro. — EM_**

_Mas amanhã é sábado. Será que o escritório dela está aberto? — IS_

**_Izzy… _**

**_Alice é uma das melhores de LA. Ela trabalha até aos domingos quando precisa. _**

**_Mas de qualquer forma ela não iria te mostrar casas já amanhã. Acho que primeiro ela quer te conhecer e entender melhor o seu perfil para saber qual tipo de casa você quer e tudo mais…_**

**_Enfim, só dei a ideia. Se não quiser, tudo bem também! Vocês podem agendar outro dia._**

**_Mas a oferta está de pé :) — EM_**

Soltei um suspiro. Será que ele também ficava ansioso com a ideia de uma aproximação maior entre a gente? Ainda tínhamos muita coisa pra conversar. Apesar de conhecer o Edward de quinze anos atrás, eu não sabia muito sobre esse Edward de agora. E realmente percebi que queria saber. Queria conhecer ele.

_Ok. Nos encontramos que horas? — IS_

**_Sério? — EM_**

_Você preferiria que eu recusasse? — IS_

**_Não! Só fiquei surpreso — EM_**

_Então, que horas? E onde? — IS_

**_Posso passar aí no seu hotel amanhã umas 10h? — EM_**

_Combinado. Me avisa quando chegar que desço pra te encontrar!_

_Boa noite, Edward! — IS_

**_Boa noite, Izzy :)_**

**_Até amanhã — EM_**

Com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios, finalmente deixei o celular de lado e me preparei para dormir.

**xxxx**

Acordei cedo no sábado.

Depois de tomar um longo banho e preparar meu expresso matinal, peguei meu notebook e fiquei alguns minutos conversando com minha mãe pelo Skype. Como meus pais estavam 9 horas na minha frente, sempre tentava falar com eles logo pela manhã pelo menos uma ou duas vezes na semana.

— _E como anda a busca pelo apartamento? — _minha mãe indagou. — _Ou você vai preferir uma casa?_

— Provavelmente vou preferir uma casa. E ainda não tive tempo de começar a procurar — respondi e vi ela franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— _Meu bem, você não pode viver para sempre nesse quarto de hotel! E também não pode passar todo tempo na fundação… daqui a pouco fevereiro acaba e você ainda sem um teto seu!_

— Mãe, ainda estamos no dia 02, o mês acabou de começar, mas você está certa — suspirei e decidi contar a ela da novidade. — Na verdade hoje a tarde vou me encontrar com uma corretora de imóveis que um amigo indicou. Aparentemente ela é muito boa.

— _Amigo?_

_— _Hm… — pausei, sem saber como contar aquilo. Provavelmente meu pai não se lembraria, mas minha mãe com certeza sim. — Você se lembra do Edward?

— _Edward? — _repetiu e parou alguns minutos para pensar. — _Aquele garoto de Venice que você passou o verão inteiro junto? Esse Edward?_

Assenti e ela arqueou a sobrancelha fina.

— _E o que tem ele?_

_— _Bom, acontece que de alguma forma eu esbarrei com ele pela fundação logo que cheguei aqui… — comecei e então fui contando pra ela sobre como tudo tinha acontecido desde então. — E daqui a pouco a gente vai se encontrar para ele me apresentar para essa corretora…

— _Hmm… bem generoso da parte dele — _respondeu e eu revirei os olhos sentindo seu tom provocativo. Minha mãe dificilmente tinha papas na língua.

— Não começa.

— _Mas eu não falei nada! — _se defendeu, fingindo ultraje. — _Você já contou pra Irina sobre ele?_

_— _Mãe…

— _Ok, ok. Não vou falar mais nada, querida. Só se lembre de ter cuidado._

Conversamos mais um pouco, até meu pai chegar em casa e se juntar a conversa também até que, alguns minutos depois, eu precisei me despedir deles para poder me arrumar para encontrar com Edward. Prometi que ligaria de novo no meio da semana e fechei o notebook.

Não quis gastar muito tempo pensando no que vestir, então apenas coloquei uma blusa preta de gola alta e manga cumprida, minha mom jeans e um par de tênis brancos. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e coloquei minhas coisas na minha bolsa.

Dez minutos para o horário combinado, meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Edward avisando que ele já estava chegando ao hotel. Peguei então meu casaco e saí do quarto.

Quando cheguei ao hall do Ritz, Edward já me esperava ali e precisei parar alguns segundos para admirá-lo à distância. Ele estava usando um par de jeans escuros com um suéter caramelo claro. O cabelo, uma eterna bagunça, e um par de óculos escondendo seus olhos. _Ugh_. Deveria ser injusto alguém ser tão lindo assim.

Soltei um suspiro e maneei a cabeça, decidindo que era melhor continuar o caminho até ele, antes que ele me visse praticamente babando enquanto o observava.

— Aí está você! — me cumprimentou, quando eu finalmente parei na sua frente. Sem esperar por uma resposta, depositou um beijo rápido na minha bochecha. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

— Bom dia, Edward — cumprimentei de volta, tentando não corar feito uma adolescente pelo beijo.

— Você já tomou café da manhã? — perguntou. — Pensei que poderíamos passar para pegar algo no caminho… se você não se importar, é claro.

— Claro — dei de ombros.

Edward tinha vindo de carro me buscar e soltei um assobio baixo quando vi o que ele dirigia. Não sabia o nome ou modelo, só sabia que era um carro preto que, por alguma razão, parecia ser um carro que tinha saído de algum filme muito antigo. Com a frente longa e quadrada.

— Gostou? Meu bebê — disse, orgulhoso. — Um Mercedes 4.5 do ano 1969.

— Sabia que era um carro antigo, mas não imaginava ter quase a idade dos meus pais — ri. — É bem bonito.

— Obrigado. Relutei o máximo que pude, mas é impossível viver em Los Angeles sem um carro — contou, girando a chave na ignição. O interior do carro era inteiro de couro e minha mente começou a viajar para lugares impróprios demais para aquela hora do dia.

— Izzy?

— Desculpa. Você falou algo?

— Perguntei se você também pretende ter um carro em breve.

— Provavelmente — suspirei. — Em Berlim conseguia fazer tudo de bicicleta, skate ou metrô. Mas aqui já sei que vai ser difícil.

— Poucas distâncias você até consegue fazer de bicicleta ou skate — assentiu. — Mas a maioria das coisas aqui fica muito longe e o transporte público é uma merda. Então a única solução é ou comprar um carro ou gastar milhões com Uber no final do mês.

— Que delícia — ironizei e ele soltou uma risada.

— Quando quiser olhar um carro, posso te ajudar a escolher — se ofereceu.

— Você é sempre tão solícito assim? — provoquei.

— É para isso que amigos servem, não é mesmo? — devolveu, dando uma piscadinha em minha direção e então voltou a atenção para o caminho.

**xxxx**

Alice era uma pessoa divertida.

Edward e eu nos encontramos com ela já na hora do almoço em um pequeno restaurante em Santa Mônica e ela nos esperava com um drink fresco de vodka preta com mirtilos e amoras na mão. Depois de uma apresentação animada, nos sentamos para comer e, logo vi que gostaria ainda mais dela. Conversamos por horas sobre o tipo de casa que eu estava buscando e minhas opções ficaram entre West Hollywood e Venice. Sempre tinha pensado em ter uma daquelas casas perto do canal, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria morar em um lugar tão turístico, então provavelmente acabaria morando em West Hollywood. A não ser que uma casa nos canais realmente chamasse minha atenção.

— Prometo te mandar algumas opções até segunda-feira — ela disse quando estávamos nos despedindo. — e foi um prazer finalmente te conhecer. Edward fala bastante sobre você.

— Alice — ele grunhiu e eu soltei uma risadinha.

— Ele fala, é?

— Yep! — exclamou, ignorando o meio-cunhado. — Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Vou mostrar uma casa daqui a pouco. Se tiver mais alguma ideia de lugar, me manda uma mensagem, tudo bem? Mas acho que você vai se dar bem em West Hollywood. E se ainda tiver dúvida em relação a Venice, tenho certeza que pode fazer uma visita ou duas na casa de Edward para ver como lá, apesar de um lugar turístico, é super tranquilo.

E, com uma piscadinha na minha direção e um beijo no rosto de Edward, Alice entrou no seu carro e foi embora.

Quando olhei para Edward notei que suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas e não pude resistir em provocá-lo mais uma vez.

— Então quer dizer que você fala muito sobre mim e que você mora em Venice? — disse, abrindo um sorriso largo.

Toda a manhã ao lado de Edward tinha sido cheia de flertes e troca de olhares e eu sabia que não demoraria para algo acontecer entre nós dois. E estava ansiosa por isso. Quem daria o próximo passo? _Quando_?

— Espertinha.

Dei um gole no meu expresso e segurei a vontade de rir, vendo Edward tão envergonhado daquele jeito. Ele nunca tinha se mostrado assim para mim antes. Ali eu percebi que aos poucos estava conhecendo o novo Edward e gostava bastante do que estava descobrindo.

— Sério, você mora em Venice? — perguntei mais uma vez, agora sem nenhuma provocação.

— Sim. Em uma casa perto do canal — sorriu e eu ofeguei.

— Mentira!

— Verdade — sorriu torto, recuperando sua confiança. — Se não tiver nada para fazer agora a tarde posso te mostrar. E podemos conversar um pouco. O que me diz?

Não pensei duas vezes para concordar com a ideia e, durante o lento trajeto até os canais de Venice, Edward e eu não falamos muita coisa. Uma música suave ocupava o silêncio e eu aproveitei o momento para apreciar a paisagem enquanto minha mente viajava com as possibilidades.

— Chegamos — avisou, parando em frente a uma modesta casa de dois andares. — A casa foi inteira renovada por dentro.

— Wow… por você ou pela pessoa que morava aqui antes? — indaguei, entrando atrás dele.

— Por mim — respondeu, parando para deixar suas coisas em cima de um aparador que ficava próximo a entrada. — Como a casa estava com uma condição horrível e o antigo morador queria vendê-la o mais rápido possível, consegui um preço bem em conta pela região.

— É tudo lindo — suspirei.

— Quer um tour? — brincou e eu soltei uma risada, assentindo.

Por dentro o espaço da casa era amplo e muito aberto. A iluminação natural deixando tudo mais bonito. Era uma mistura de clássico e moderno que deixava tudo bastante equilibrado. Ao todo a casa possuía dois quartos e um cômodo que Edward usava de escritório, uma sala de televisão, cozinha, três banheiros, um pequeno espaço de lavanderia e uma sala de estar diante no segundo andar com uma lareira. Toda a casa era perfeitamente decorada e me peguei sorrindo conhecendo novas coisas sobre ele enquanto ele me mostrava tudo.

Quando terminamos o tour, descemos para a varanda dos fundos para apreciar a vista do lago com o sol que começava a se pôr e vi um skate velho encostado no canto. Me sentei no sofá que havia ali e Edward me entregou um pequeno cobertor para que eu me protegesse do frio.

— É seu? — perguntei e ele assentiu. — Ainda anda?

— Bem pouco… na verdade não lembro a última vez — respondeu. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Um vinho, água…?

— Aceito um vinho.

— Volto logo — prometeu.

Enquanto Edward pegava o vinho, por alguma razão meus olhos não saíram daquele skate e perguntas que tinham adormecido em mim voltaram a aparecer em minha mente. Sabia que se quisesse ter alguma coisa com Edward — e eu realmente queria —, tudo precisaria ser esclarecido entre nós.

— Pensei que você fosse voltar no próximo ano — disse, quando ele me entregou a taça alguns minutos depois.

— Como?

— Naquela época — expliquei e ele se sentou ao meu lado, suspirando. — Pensei que você fosse voltar e aí poderíamos conversar. Mas você não estava aqui.

— Não — murmurou. — Eu estava em Illinois.

— Ah… e você voltou a competir alguma vez depois daquela?

Por alguns segundos, Edward ficou em silêncio e pensei que talvez ele não fosse realmente me responder, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele começou a falar.

— Nunca mais competi depois daquela vez. Eu cheguei a comentar com você que ser um grande skatista nunca tinha sido um sonho meu e que aquela competição tinha sido por causa do dinheiro…

Sim, eu me lembrava. Na nossa primeira conversa.

— Você disse que queria ser músico — comentei e ele assentiu. — Então foi por isso? Por causa da sua carreira?

Edward soltou uma risada alta, mas não era uma risada como a que ele costumava soltar. Era uma risada amarga. Senti meu coração se apertar com aquilo.

— Você provavelmente não vai querer ouvir sobre o motivo de eu não ter voltado a competir. Principalmente porque tem a ver com o motivo que me fez parar de te responder.

— Eu quero ouvir — afirmei. Tinha cansado de ficar fugindo daquilo. — Mas só se você estiver confortável para falar sobre isso.

— Eu só preciso de uns segundos — pediu e eu assenti, observando a forma como seu rosto estava praticamente contorcido. Queria jogar meus braços em volta dele e fazer aquela expressão sumir dali. — Ok, por onde começar?

— Por onde for mais fácil? — sugeri, colocando minha mão em seu joelho e ele riu, antes de segurar minha mão na sua e enlaçar nossos dedos.

— Quando eu te conheci, tinha pouco tempo que eu estava morando aqui na Califórnia. Eu e minha mãe tínhamos saído de Chicago e estávamos morando com a minha tia, a irmã da minha mãe.

— Eu me lembro — sussurrei.

— O que eu nunca te contei é que a gente saiu de Illinois por um motivo — respirou fundo. — O meu pai… ele… ele não era uma boa pessoa com a minha mãe. Na verdade, ele não era uma boa pessoa como um todo. Desde muito pequeno eu entendi que a gente não tinha muito. Morávamos em uma casa pequena, minhas roupas normalmente eram roupas que não serviam mais no Jasper e minha tia enviava para a nossa casa. Minha mãe não trabalhava, ficava em casa cuidando de mim e de todo o resto. O meu pai… ele costumava gastar todo o pouco dinheiro que tínhamos em bebidas e apostas…

Ali naquela varanda, senti meu coração quebrar enquanto Edward descrevia a forma como seu pai costumava chegar bêbado em casa e gritar com a sua mãe ou empurrá-la contra a parede. Fiquei imaginando como seria viver em uma situação assim e precisei segurar minhas lágrimas, quando ele contou que um dia o pai bebeu demais e perdeu o controle com sua mãe. E depois daquele dia eles decidiram sair daquele lugar. Esme, sua tia, enviou um pouco de dinheiro e eles partiram naquela mesma semana.

— Os primeiros meses em Los Angeles foram uma montanha-russa, apesar de tudo, minha mãe ainda se preocupava com o meu pai, mas ela tentava seguir em frente. Conseguiu um emprego com minha tia no restaurante que ela trabalhava e começou a ter o seu próprio dinheiro. Não era muito, mas ela começou a conquistar a sua independência e eu finalmente consegui ficar em paz e me preocupar em ser apenas um adolescente.

— Por isso você precisava do dinheiro do campeonato? Para ajudar sua mãe? — indaguei.

— Sim. Estava gostando de morar na casa da minha tia, mas queria que minha mãe tivesse mais, então queria começar a juntar um dinheiro para que a gente conseguisse alugar uma casa nossa… recomeçar, sabe?

Assenti e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que ele se mergulhasse na sua história mais uma vez.

— Então teve aquele verão, quando eu te conheci — disse, fazendo um carinho na minha mão. — Eu não acreditei quando você falou comigo. Achei que você ia rir da minha cara ou sei lá… e quando falei que não gostava tanto assim de skate? Achei que tudo acabaria ali!

— Edward!

— Estou falando a verdade — riu, mas logo parou. — Enfim, essa parte da história você já sabe…

— O que aconteceu que fez você parar de falar comigo? Sua mãe está bem?

— Ela está bem — me assegurou. — Nada aconteceu com ela, mas, naquela semana depois do seu aniversário quando eu simplesmente sumi, meu pai tinha sofrido um derrame.

— Ai meu Deus, Edward! — ofeguei.

— Minha mãe começou a se sentir culpada e decidiu que iria até Chesterton para cuidar dele. Tia Esme tentou fazer com que ela ficasse aqui. Ele tinha amigos e parentes em Chicago, alguém poderia cuidar dele. Mas minha mãe estava decidida. Eu não ia conseguir deixar que ela fosse sozinha…

— Então você foi com ela? — indaguei e ele assentiu. — E o que aconteceu então?

— Voltamos para Chesterton, a situação não estava muito boa. Meu pai teve muitas sequelas e praticamente não era mais a mesma pessoa. Precisei arrumar um emprego assim que chegamos lá para arcar com as contas do hospital e minha mãe fez o mesmo… Eu pensei em te mandar mensagem várias vezes, mas eu não sabia nem como. Em Chesterton não era como em LA, eu não tinha um computador ou algum luxo do tipo. Trabalhava, estudava, comia e ajudava minha mãe a cuidar do meu pai.

— É claro que você fazia isso — assenti, eu já tinha me esquecido que ele tinha começado a contar aquela história por causa disso. — E como você voltou para LA?

— Apesar de tudo que tentamos fazer, meu pai foi morrendo aos poucos e no final do ano seguinte ele não resistiu e faleceu. Ficamos na cidade por mais alguns meses, resolvendo todas as coisas e então minha Tia Esme convenceu minha mãe e eu a voltarmos a viver com ela.

— Edward… — suspirei. — Eu sinto tanto que isso tenha acontecido com você. Eu não sei nem o que te falar…

— Está tudo bem — me confortou, levando nossas mãos até seus lábios e dando um beijo ali. — Isso foi há muito tempo. Não era como se ele fosse o pai, ou marido, do ano… mas de qualquer forma aprendi a lidar com a dor. Hoje estou em paz com isso.

— Fico feliz — sorri, me inclinando para olhar seus olhos. — Obrigada por confiar em mim e compartilhar sua história.

— Izzy, há tantas coisas que eu quero compartilhar com você — murmurou, grudando nossas testas.

Sabia que se quisesse poderia me inclinar e colar nossos lábios ali mesmo. Mas, em contrapartida, não queria que o nosso primeiro beijo depois de tantos anos fosse motivado por aquilo que acabou de acontecer. Então, ao invés de fazer isso, eu segurei sua mão na minha e também a levei até meus lábios.

— Eu também, Edward — respondi.

**xxxx**

Depois daquela conversa com Edward, quase duas semanas atrás, começamos a ficar ainda mais confortáveis um perto do outro. O que era bom. Alice também se tornou mais presente em minha vida. Ela começou a me mostrar casas já no dia seguinte ao nosso encontro e, no início daquela semana ela tinha me mostrado uma casa perfeita nos canais de Venice. A casa ficava poucas quadras depois da casa de Edward e era simplesmente perfeita para mim. A dona está se mudando para o Canadá com a família e tinha feito uma reforma geral há pouco tempo. Alice, sendo a melhor corretora de imóveis que era, conseguiu fechar o acordo em tempo recorde e então poucos dias depois eu já poderia começar a fazer minha mudança.

E, felizmente, Edward estava chegando para me ajudar.

A casa era um pouco diferente das outras casas da região, era mais moderna, com grandes janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto e paredes brancas na parte exterior. Por dentro a casa continuava com uma estética moderna e minimalista e sabia que os móveis que estava pensando em comprar ficariam perfeitos aqui.

— Eu finalmente achei uma casa! — exclamei para Irina quando ela atendeu a minha ligação. Enquanto esperava por Edward, tinha aproveitado para contar a novidade para minha melhor amiga. Meus pais já estavam sabendo.

— Mentira! Tão rápido?

— Alice é boa no que faz — ri. — Olha só!

Virei o celular pela sala principal e caminhei então com ela até a varanda do segundo andar com vista para o canal cênico.

— Caralho, Isa! Essa casa é perfeita.

— Eu sei! Ainda não tenho muita coisa aqui. Comprei uma cama que ainda não chegou, mas o colchão foi entregue hoje e também peguei minhas coisas do depósito. Alguns móveis pequenos que eu trouxe ficaram simplesmente perfeitos aqui. Ainda não desempacotei tudo, mas Edward deve chegar em breve para me ajudar.

— Oh… Edward, é? — provocou e eu revirei os olhos.

— Você sabe que nada aconteceu ainda e que ele é meu amigo.

— Espera! — gritou. — Ele tá indo te ajudar a desempacotar suas coisas hoje?

— Sim? Algum problema?

— Isa, você sabe que dia é hoje? — indagou.

— Quinta-feira?

— Dia dos namorados! 14 de Fevereiro!

Arregalei os olhos. Eu sequer tinha pensado nisso quando Edward e eu nos falamos ontem para fazer nossos planos.

— Então ele vai fazer bem mais do que apenas abrir suas _caixas_ — balançou as sobrancelhas e eu mostrei o dedo do meio para ela.

— Não sei pra que te liguei! — resmunguei e ela soltou uma risada.

— Eu tinha achado que era por causa da casa nova, mas agora estou pensando que é porque você queria conversar sobre o Edward… como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?

— Bem. Nos falamos quase todos os dias, mas na maioria das vezes sobre coisas superficiais e rápidas. Entre a compra da casa e a Fundação eu realmente não tive muito tempo.

— E ele? — perguntou e eu franzi a sobrancelhas. — Ele também tem estado muito ocupado?

— Imagino que sim… — comecei e então percebi que não sabia o que Edward trabalhava fora da ONG.

— Conversa com ele, mas não perde muito tempo nisso e então se joga! Agora preciso desligar. Jane está chegando daqui a pouco e vamos sair para comemorar o dia dos namorados no novo restaurante vegano favorito dela.

— Aproveita! — exclamei e finalizei a chamada.

Edward tocou o interfone da minha casa alguns minutos depois. Em sua mão uma caixa com oito latinhas de Stella e na outra um pacote marrom que me parecia estranhamente familiar.

— Isso é o que eu estou pensando? — perguntei e ele sorriu.

— Pensei que cerveja e risoto de camarão fosse uma boa forma de comemorar a casa nova — respondeu.

— Você é o melhor! — exclamei, pegando o pacote da sua mão. — Vamos comer na varanda?

— Você é a dona da casa — piscou.

Juntos, subimos até a varanda que ficava próxima ao meu quarto e nos sentamos nas almofadas que eu tinha jogado ali para improvisar um sofá enquanto meus móveis não chegavam.

Por alguns minutos Edward e eu comemos em silêncio, até eu decidir quebrar o gelo de vez.

— Então… — comecei e ele me olhou um pouco preocupado. — Percebi que sou uma péssima amiga e não sei o que você faz fora da fundação.

— Acho que isso acabou escapando das nossas conversas — riu. — Mas nada muito chocante. Apesar de não ter me tornado um rockstar ainda trabalho com música. Aos finais de semana costumo dar aulas em uma ONG no centro da cidade para crianças e três dias da semana dou aula de música na UCLA.

— Professor, uh? — provoquei e ele assentiu. — Você vai ter que me ensinar a tocar alguma coisa um dia.

— Estou às ordens — piscou e mordi os lábios, tentando não pensar nas coisas que ele poderia me ensinar a tocar. — Ser professor não era o que sonhava para a minha vida, mas não posso reclamar. Gosto muito do que faço.

— Sinto muito que sua carreira de rockstar não tenha dado certo — murmurei, colocando a mão em seu joelho ao meu lado.

— Está tudo bem — deu de ombros e me encarou. — Isso é a beleza de ser humano: as coisas mudam. Bom, nem tudo…

O olhar de Edward parecia queimar em mim e não consegui ser capaz de desviar o olhar. Estava presa ali e, quando dei por mim, nossos rostos já estavam se aproximando.

— Edward…

— Isabella — meu nome saindo dos seus lábios fez com que um arrepio percorresse minha espinha. O encarei com expectativa. — Quero testar uma coisa.

— Ok — balbuciei, poucos segundos antes dos seus lábios tomarem os meus em um beijo.

O gemido que saiu dos meus lábios foi instantâneo e Edward prontamente aprofundou o beijo. Uma das suas mãos se enfiando nos fios do meu cabelo, enquanto a outra veio firme em minha cintura e me puxou para seu corpo. Em um segundo eu estava ao seu lado e no outro eu estava sentada em seu colo. Minhas mãos também presas entres os fios bagunçados do seu cabelo.

— Hmmm — murmurou completamente arfante algum tempo depois, quando nos separamos.

— O que?

— Estava certo. Algumas continuam exatamente iguais — disse, me puxando para outro beijo.

As coisas foram escalando rapidamente.

Depois de semanas de olhares e pequenas provocações, a tensão entre nós dois certamente tinha crescido gradativamente. Por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma quando eu interrompi nosso beijo e o puxei pela mão até chegarmos no cômodo que seria o meu novo quarto. Andamos um pouco desajeitados, as mãos de Edward tocando todas as partes do meu corpo e me puxando para ele enquanto eu tentava tirar a sua blusa. Quando finalmente chegamos no quarto e nos separamos por uns segundos, Edward soltou uma risada.

— O que foi? — indaguei com a voz ofegante.

— Estava planejando me seduzir, hm? — ele provocou, olhando na direção do colchão no chão e então me abraçou por trás e depositando pequenos beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto uma mão descia pela minha barriga até a barra da minha calça.

— E se eu estivesse? — arfei, sentindo seus dedos em minha calcinha. Tinha sido pura coincidência a entrega do colchão, mas eu não iria reclamar daquilo. — Seria algum problema?

— Problema nenhum — disse, por fim.

Nossa conversa foi morrendo aos poucos, dando lugar para os toques cada vez mais urgentes, gemidos e grunhidos. Finalmente consegui tirar a camisa de Edward e pude apreciar a vista do seu peitoral levemente definido com as tatuagens espalhadas pelo seu braço. Edward não tinha muitos pelos ali, mas uma pequena trilha descia até entrar na sua calça e me vi ansiosa para poder apreciar o resto, por isso não perder tempo e comecei a desabotoar o jeans que ele usava.

— Isabella — suspirou, sentindo meus dedos o tocando por cima da cueca e eu abri um sorriso sacana, tirando suas últimas peças de roupa e então comecei a massageá-lo lentamente. — Porra…

— Gostando? — indaguei ao mesmo tempo em que passava o polegar na cabecinha.

— Você quer me matar? — devolveu, abrindo os olhos e me encarando com desejo.

— Nop — respondi, me inclinando sobre seu corpo para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido. — Eu quero você bem vivo. E quero sentir você. Por inteiro.

— Ok, chega.

Não tive tempo de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, pois em questão de segundos ele levantou o meu vestido por cima do meu corpo e então me jogou no colchão, parando na ponta apenas por alguns segundos para me observar e então se deitou em cima de mim. Seu corpo firme me tocando nos lugares certos e me fazendo querer mais.

— Hmm… — gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás quando ele desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço até chegar em meus seios.

— Você é a coisa mais gostosa desse mundo — murmurou, puxando meu sutiã para baixo e finalmente expondo meus seios pra ele. — Caralho.

Por algum tempo Edward se prendeu ali, apertando, mordiscando e chupando meus mamilos até que eu não conseguisse sequer formar uma frase coerente. Eu só sabia que queria mais e era isso que eu pedia. E Edward estava mais do que disposto a me dar exatamente aquilo que eu pedia. Eu não precisava enxergar seu rosto para ver o sorriso arrogante em seus lábios quando ele começou a descer eles pela minha barriga.

— Edward, por favor…

— Shh… eu vou cuidar de você — disse contra minha pele, fazendo com que minha barriga se contraísse com as vibrações. — Paciência…

— Você está amando isso, né? — resmunguei, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão para observar enquanto ele se enfiava no meio das minhas pernas para começar a tirar minha calcinha.

— O que? Ter você completamente nua na minha frente e poder tocar seu corpo? — arqueou a sobrancelha. — Se eu não estivesse amando isso, a gente não estaria aqui _fazendo isso_.

— Engraçadinho. Tô falando dessa provocação toda.

— Não é provocação, já que eu vou seguir com o que comecei — piscou e eu revirei os olhos.

— Porra, olha só pra você — murmurou, parando na ponta do colchão mais uma vez para olhar meu corpo completamente nu. Não tínhamos acendido nenhuma luz, mas as janelas estavam abertas e criavam uma penumbra extremamente íntima para a ocasião. — Poderia passar horas adorando cada pedacinho desse corpo. Mordendo, beijando… chupando…

Suas mãos firmes seguraram minha cintura, enquanto ele seguia com os beijos pelo interior da minha coxa até chegar entre minhas pernas para fazer exatamente o que tinha prometido. Sua língua talentosa me deixou completamente sem palavras e quando o primeiro orgasmo daquela noite me atingiu, fui pega completamente desprevenida, enterrei a mão em seus fios bagunçados e puxei um pouco.

— Perfeita — sussurrou, mordiscando a minha pele e me fazendo contorcer no colchão.

— Me beija — pedi e ele sorriu sacana, cobrindo meu corpo com o seu e atacando meus lábios com vontade.

Cansada de provocações, o empurrei na cama e fiquei por cima dele, tomando controle da situação. Edward abriu um sorriso safado quando viu nossa posição e eu arqueei a sobrancelha pra ele.

— O que pretende fazer agora que está aí? — perguntou. Suas mãos firmes apertando minha coxa.

— Impaciente? — provoquei, passando as unhas de leve em seu peitoral.

— Isabella…

Eu amava que ele continuava a me chamar de Isabella quando estávamos naquele momento. Me fazia querer montar nele e não sair dali jamais.

— O que foi mesmo que você me disse poucos minutos atrás? — fingi pensar por alguns segundos, enquanto comecei a descer meus lábios pelo seu corpo. — Ah, é. Paciência.

— Porra…

O resto da noite foi provocação pura. Com os lábios, com as mãos, com as palavras… quando não conseguimos nos segurar mais, Edward pegou uma camisinha em sua carteira e finalmente deixamos a provocação de lado para apenas sentir aquele momento.

Ter seu corpo com o meu ali, naquele momento, se movimentando comigo como se já tivéssemos feito isso várias outras vezes, me deixou completamente extasiada. E, pelo sorriso de canto que Edward carregava em seus lábios quando eu deitei a cabeça em seu peitoral quando terminamos, eu tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo.

_Verão de 2019. Venice, Califórnia_

Eu não acreditava que o dia finalmente tinha chegado. Meses de trabalho, reuniões, e-mails, planejamentos, contratos, frustrações, obras e finalmente tudo estava no lugar. A abertura oficial da Fundação aconteceria dali algumas horas e todos já estavam chegando. A festa seria aberta ao público, mas também tínhamos convidado a imprensa e alguns embaixadores da marca. Teríamos vários sets de DJs tocando, drinks, comida, as pistas e as quadras estariam abertas para uso também.

Meus pais tinham chegado de Berlim na semana passada para me prestigiar e, junto deles, minha melhor amiga e Jane. Provavelmente eles já estavam em algum lugar pela fundação. Eu tinha resolvido tirar um pequeno momento para mim, estava em meu lugar favorito da fundação: o terraço. Em partes eu ficava feliz por ele não ser aberto ao público, assim eu sentia que era algo só meu. Sabia que era meio hipócrita pensar isso, mas eu tinha passado tantos momentos ali nos últimos meses que era como se aquele lugar fosse uma parte da minha casa.

— Ei, aí está você. — A voz calma de Edward me fez virar em sua direção e eu abri um sorriso, vendo-o todo arrumado para a ocasião.

Depois daquele dia dos namorados, não tínhamos nos desgrudado mais. Assim como naquele verão em 2004, começamos a passar cada segundo livre juntos. Fomos construindo uma rotina própria. Gostávamos de ir ao píer de Santa Mônica algumas vezes durante a semana para comer o nosso cachorro-quente favorito, outras vezes voltávamos naquela pista de skate de anos atrás — que agora não era tão pacata assim, mas gostávamos de sentar e observar o movimento.

No final de fevereiro, em uma noite enquanto caminhávamos pela orla de Venice, Edward tinha me pedido em namoro.

— _Sei que não somos mais adolescentes e que essa coisa toda é meio brega, mas eu eu devo isso ao Edward de quinze anos: Izzy, você aceita ser minha namorada? — _ele tinha dito, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

Naquela noite me joguei em seus braços enquanto repetia que sim várias vezes. No final de semana seguinte, Edward me levou para conhecer Elizabeth Masen, sua mãe, e de cara pude ver a mulher incrível que Edward sempre me contou. Depois do primeiro encontro, se tornou comum o almoço aos domingo na casa dela. Em alguns, inclusive, sua Tia Esme se juntava também, trazendo Jasper e Alice com ela.

Minha mãe tinha ficado no mundo da lua quando contei a ela sobre Edward, já meu pai ficou um pouco preocupado por não conhecer esse _moleque de Venice_, mas bastou uma chamada por Skype com o meu namorado perfeito para que as preocupações diminuíssem e ele visse que Edward não era um moleque e sim um homem responsável e incrivelmente dedicado. E, quando eles finalmente conheceram meu namorado na semana passada, eu podia jurar que meu coração iria explodir de felicidade a qualquer momento. Queria sempre ter todas as pessoas que amava ao meu lado, mas sabia que nem sempre era possível. Me contentava em aproveitar aqueles pequenos momentos ao máximo.

— Está tudo bem? — meu namorado perguntou, fazendo um carinho de leve em meu rosto com a ponta do polegar. Inclinei minha cabeça em direção ao seu toque quase que instintivamente. — Você está aqui em cima há um tempo já…

— Eu estou bem — garanti. — Estava apenas… sei lá… refletindo sobre esses últimos meses. Sobre como tudo aconteceu de uma forma inesperada, mas que no final tudo parece ter dado certo. Estar aqui… vendo mais um desafio tomando forma. Mais uma coisa se concretizando. Eu não sei… só estou me sentindo muito orgulhosa de mim mesma, sabe?

— Eu sei — disse, dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios. — Também estou orgulhoso de você. Desde que chegou aqui vi como se dedicava a tudo isso. Sempre a primeira a chegar e uma das últimas a ir embora. Até na obra você ajudou. É uma das razões que me fazem te admirar e te amar ainda mais.

Soltei um suspiro com a declaração. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha dito que me amava, mas eu me sentia uma adolescente boba e apaixonada toda vez que ouvia ele falando as palavras. Será que um dia essa forma intensa que ele me fazia sentir iria diminuir? Eu esperava que não.

— Eu também te amo — murmurei de volta. — E claro que nada teria acontecido sem a minha equipe, você sabe, especialmente um certo garoto de Venice aí que me ajudou com várias conexões…

— Devo ficar preocupado com a forma que você fala dele? — brincou, enlaçando minha cintura.

— Talvez… — soltei uma risadinha e ele maneou a cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando o movimento de Venice ao nosso redor. O sol de verão começava a se pôr, fazendo com que o céu ficasse uma mistura de rosa e laranja que sempre me deixava sem ar.

— Vamos descer? — Edward indagou depois de algum tempo.

— Só mais uns minutinhos — respondi, encostando a cabeça em seu peitoral. Gostava da sensação de ficar assim com ele. Me sentia protegida, era como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa no mundo. — Quero observar as pessoas chegando aqui de cima.

— É uma vista e tanto — concordou e eu o encarei, percebendo que ele olhava para mim ao invés de olhar para as pessoas lá embaixo.

— Edward… — revirei os olho e ele sorriu, se afastando um pouco para me olhar melhor.

— Então, quando a gente foi no píer logo depois de você chegar aqui, você disse que tinha vindo em busca de um desafio — disse e eu assenti, querendo saber onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. — E hoje é o lançamento da Fundação que você trabalhou intensamente por meses para colocar de pé…

— Sim?

— Podemos dizer então que o desafio foi concluído? — arqueou a sobrancelha. Seus olhos verdes carregavam um brilho diferente. Sabia que ele não estava falando da Fundação.

— Nah… — balancei os ombros, antes de enlaçar meus braços em seu pescoço. — Acho que só estou começando por aqui.

— Hmm… é mesmo? — seu tom era provocante quando ele se aproximou até tocar seu nariz no meu. Assenti. — Mal posso esperar para ver o que vem por aí então.

— Te adianto uma coisa: você vai amar cada segundo — sussurrei, raspando nossos lábios.

— Nunca duvidei disso.

E, com o sol de verão se pondo atrás de nós, me beijou.

**fim.**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Ufa! E conseguimos chegar ao final. Para quem acompanhou minha saga, viu na semana passada eu resolvi mudar detalhes importantes do plot então tive que lutar para conseguir terminar tudo a tempo. E, sinceramente? No final das contas fluiu mais fácil do que pensei! _

_Berry, ou B1 (ou B2?), quando eu descobri que tinha te tirado eu estava quase bêbado no meio de uma festa e precisei segurar um berro! No dia seguinte tive que voltar no site pra ver se não estava louca. Eu sabia que você queria muito que sua amiga escrevesse o pack 1, com a garota andando de skate + a música "To na Rua", então nem olhei ou pensei no outro! _

_Confesso que foi muito divertido criar essa Bella, mas tive muita dificuldade em encaixar o Edward no todo. Queria que fosse uma leitura leve, sem muitas problemáticas e obviamente o enredo tinha que se passar em Venice! Quando penso na música que você escolheu + a foto, só me vinha a cabeça uma Bella rodando o mundo e construindo a sua carreira fazendo o que gostava, mas ainda não se sentindo 100% realizada ali. Então quando você deu a dica no Twitter que queria uma história com eles mais velhos, eu precisei fazer a Bella começando tudo de novo._

_Esse ano por motivos aleatórios a gente se aproximou e la no grupo com as fodidas descobrimos ser a mesma pessoa. Brincamos que sempre somos B1 e B2 nos dias de derrota, mas acho que aqui foi um pouquinho de glória né? Enfim, Berry, obrigada por tudo durante esse ano! Por todas as risadas e oportunidades de memes! s2 Espero que você tenha gostado do que preparei para você!_

_E um super obrigada também a Pri, que betou a fic e deixou ela bonitinha como vocês estão lendo! Pri, você arrasa demais!_

_Enfim, já falei demais por aqui! Me contem: o que vocês acharam? Não deixem de ler também as outras fanfics que estão participando no projeto (é só ir nos meus autores favoritos para encontrar o perfil com todas as fics!)_

_Nos vemos na próxima!_


End file.
